The start
by emocuppycake34
Summary: The new step brothers Roy and Ed learn to grow closer but is their relationship more than just 'brothers' RoyxEd
1. The start

**Edward Elric and Roy Mustang~ The First Meeting **

A/N: This was supposed to be a good growing up I love you type of Yaoi story but right now I'm not sure what I am going to do with it yet so it might just be a story where Roy grows up taking care of Edward. Although it might turn out to be a Yaoi so just wait and see. =w=

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! You have got to be kidding me! Oh. That's rich! Your telling me that I'm going to have a little brother! Stop pulling my leg mom, Really good one. " Roy said laughing so hard he felt like he couldn't breathe.

" I'm not kidding and he isn't blood related I'm adopting him. His name is Edward." The boy's mother said with a very upset tone directed at Roy.

"So you, weren't joking" Roy said with a serious face "Why would I joke about something like that Roy?" she said contently knowing Roy finally understands the predicament he is in at the moment.

"So I'm really going to have a little brother? Okay but don't blame me if I flame him." The young flame alchemist said, avoiding eye contact with his mother and mumbling underneath his breath. "Roy!"

"Fine but if but if he annoys me I will most definitely scorch him." Roy said seriously looking bluntly in to his mother's eyes. Ms. Christmas Glares at Roy. With that glare in place Roy knew he couldn't do anything about his new little brother. He would just have to bear with it. Maybe having a sibling wouldn't be _so_ bad .

"Alright I got it. I got it. I won't injure him in any way I promise." Roy said with his eyes relaxed, no longer worrying about her deathly glare, gesturing her to introduce them already.

"Good, with that settled time for you to meet your little brother. Come on in Edward." A short four year old with long blond hair, and golden eyes walked in. Wearing a long T-shirt, that crunched up at the bottoms because of the length, with fake cat ears and tail. Carrying a cute, brown teddy bear.

"What's up with that? Why does he have a tail, and cat ears?" Roy yelled at his mother curiously, wondering _why he is even related to her_?

"Well I thought it looked cute on him so I bought it. Don't they look just absolutely adorable! I just want to gobble him up whole right now!" The alchemists mother gesturing her mouth towards the small boy, and pretending to eat him.

"I'm going to bed!" Roy interrupted "No you're not! His mother yelled pulling Roy back by his wrist. Looking at him and pleading to him just to watch Edward till she got back.

"I need to go to the store, so you need to watch Edward for me." She said demandingly. "No I don't want to!" Roy Shouted. Trying to prove to his mother, that it was not smart to leave him with a child.

"No complaining!" His mother said staring at Roy until he had finally given in.

"Fine only because you're begging." Roy said groaning. Waiting for something or someone to come and end his misery.

"Thank you. Now, Ed sweetie. Be a good boy for Onii-chan. Okay?" The alchemist's mother said gently to Edward, in a very reassuring way.

"yes" Ed said holding his bear close to his chest, clutching it tightly, scared as to what was coming next. He didn't want to be left alone again, he hated being alone. He didn't like it when she left he thought it meant she was abandoning him. While his mother kissed him on the forehead before leaving. "Bye bye mommy"

"Bye Ed. I'll only be out a short while. Don't worry I won't leave you behind. Like him…." She slams the door shut. Leaving Roy puzzled about her word choice. What did she mean by _'I won't leave you alone like him'?_

"Ahwww. Great! That old Hag left me with a child without telling me anything. DAMN!" Roy felt like he was about to flip a table because of how angry he was at his mother. Then Ed walks up to Roy still clutching his bear tightly asking the strangest question. "Onii-chan?"

"huh. Oh. Umm what is it kid?" Roy stuttered trying to put his focus back on the child.

"Do you not like Ed?" Ed said with a very sad and depressed look on his face as he spoke in third person.

"Why would you say that?" He question stunned at what the little boy had asked him. He wondered if he was truly hearing correctly.

"Well because you won't even look at Ed or call Ed by Ed's name like mommy did." Edward said all in third person this in all honesty angered Roy when people referred to themselves in third person but he didn't mind at the moment.

"Oh it's not that I just met you that's all. Anyway so Ed how old are you?" Trying everything he can to avoid the subject.

"I'm three…" Ed said holding three fingers up to emphasize that he was three. "no wait. I'm four…." Ed quickly added one finger to the group of three. Roy stood there thinking how weird it was for him to think that just that small thing Ed did just then, was extremely CUTE! But he, under no circumstances would ever say that out loud and thinks it, to only cause conflict.

"So Ed do you want me to read you a story?" Roy asked Edward trying to get his mind off the topic

"…..yeah" He responded after thinking for an abnormal amount of time - for a child that is - he finally decided

"Then go pick one off of the shelf over there" Roy points to the shelf next to the TV. Smiling a gentle, smile his way. Roy though could still feel nothing toward the little boy only the feeling of guilt and pity. Although he felt this way he couldn't help but smile at him as the young blonde looked through each book seeing how complicated it was to read.

"Okay" Ed runs over to the bookshelf dropping his bear, leaving Roy to pick it up. Roy Lightly lifts the bear into the palm of his hands, deeply looking in to it's very lifeless eyes.

"Maybe it's not so bad to have a little brother after all." He mumbled to himself, smiling at the thought of taking care of Edward

"What did you say Onii-chan?" Ed looked at Roy puzzled.

"No. nothing"

"Hmmm? Alright can you read me this story?" Edward said happily laying the book on his lap.

"The History of Alchemy…. Are you sure you want me to read such a complicated book?" Roy looked at the small boy wondering if he even knew what Alchemy was.

"Please." Edward pleaded with puppy eyes

"Sure but if you can't understand it then get a different book alright." Roy said pointing towards the bookshelf. "Yes!" The boy smiled brightly.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is all for now but I promise I will have more for you just wait mkay next up in the couple line up is Alphonse and Mae. But I want to state that I am a very lazy person this is why it will take me a while to upload mainly because I'm too lazy to type. So please subscribe or rate if you like. Thx really for reading.=w=


	2. Author's Info to Readers

Important Story Information

A/n I own nothing never will ;A;

Emocuppycake(Le me): From this point Ed and Roy are all alone I'm still going to upload for this story don't worry, and I would like to write other couples such as Alphonse and Mae or Envy and Ed So please Lend Some cool ideas for the story.

Edward: Again with that, me and Roy and Envy too. Why would yew do this to me?

Envy: Isn't it obvious Pipsqueak

Edward: No! and Don't call me short!

Envy: Okay Chibi-chan but seriously when are you going to get the story up of me and ED I want it now!

Emocuppycake: I'm typing as fast as I can Envy I don't have magical fingers. Okay?

Envy: yeah yeah whatever *Smirks a grin*

Emocuppycake: W-what?

Envy: Come here for a moment?

Emocuppycake: Why?

Envy: Just do it

Emocuppycake: okay *sighs and walks torward Envy*

Envy *whispers in ear*

Emocuppycake: *eyes light up with sparkles in them* Thank you soooooo much Envy that is the best idea in the world!

Edward: W-what?

Emocuppycake: You'll have to wait till your fanfic with Envy ;)

Edward: I have a bad feeling about this.

Emocuppycake: You should.

A/n : Keep readin mah stories to find out what happens with Envy and Ed in their fanfic thx bye

Edward: Wait! Come back here right now! Dammit! That girl she really needs a life

Emocuppycake: I heard that, and I know Right! /


End file.
